<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>煙火 2020.02 by aciannaica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613125">煙火 2020.02</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica'>aciannaica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>. Twosetviolin RPS<br/>. OOC<br/>. 無差</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>煙火 2020.02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2020.02<br/>煙火下的某場景</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我和他站在玻璃窗前看著煙火，為了更好的欣賞，我們關掉了室內的燈，他悄悄的牽起我的手，如果可以，我希望這一刻一直持續著。</p><p>他說當然會的時侯，我才發現我將這句話說了出口。</p><p>我轉過頭看向他，外面的煙火倒映在他臉上，他看著我，有別於在攝影機前的厭世樣，笑的燦爛。</p><p>他看著我，朝旁邊的椅子上拿了把琴，演奏起我們在熟悉不過的柴小協，一邊演奏一邊緩緩單膝跪下，但只有一小段，他事後說，拉太長的話，他有可能會腳麻到說不出話（笑。</p><p>總之，他放下琴，從褲子口袋拿出個深藍色的絲絨小盒子，打開來看著我說「親愛的艾迪陳，我們已經相知相伴相惜了對方一半的人生了，請問你願意和我拉一輩子的小提琴二重奏嗎？」</p><p>嗯，你問我有沒有答應，請問我現在一邊說話一邊舉著左手揮來揮去是揮心酸的嗎？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>謝謝你的閱讀uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>